Everybody loves Bumblebee
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Bumblebee is not ugly, he knew that. Apparently, he is not the only one. Suddenly everybody tries to steal a kiss (or more) and the poor scout is confused. Will this confusing day ever end? Rated T, because you can see dirty things if you squint really really hard. Part 2 of Everybody loves ... Series
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee was not an ugly mech. He knew that.

Arcee always called him cute or adorable, which he did secretly like, but he would never admit it. He had great curves, he was well aware, and he was quite the sexy mech.

Apparently, the others knew too.

He just got back from one of the strangest missions he ever had. He and Bulkhead had been send out to investigate an energon signal, when they'd been ambushed by the Decepticons.

The Decepticons used explosions, causing a big dust cloud. Bulkhead had picked up Bumblebee and started to run away, out of the heavy dust cloud. Bumblebee struggled a bit with his intakes.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked worried. Bumblebee was just about to answer, when suddenly he found his faceplates full of Bulkhead. The kiss didn't last long.

"Better?"

Bumblebee stared in shock at Bulkhead," Yes?" He more asked than answered, still in shock. "Good," Bulkhead said and kissed him again. After that they asked for a groundbridge and where back at the base.

He went to sit on the Cybertronian-sized couch and closed his optics. No matter how hard he thought about it, he could not comprehend what had happened. Luckily, the perfect distraction walked up to him.

"Hey, Bee!" Smokescreen said," do you want to play a game with me?" Bumblebee onlined his optics," Sure, Smokey." Smokescreen set up the game playing device and picked a game.

It was his favourite race game. Giving a controller to Bee, he went to sit beside Bumblebee. "Ready to get your aft kicked?" Smokescreen asked, grinning. "No chance," Bumblebee said and grasped the controller.

They played for a while, Bumblebee kept winning. He was winning again, when he suddenly felt a soft pressure on his cheekplates.

Smokescreen had kissed him.

And was winning, now that he had distracted Bumblebee. "What was that for?" Bumblebee asked. "Hmm?" Smokescreen hummed innocently, picking a new racetrack.

"You kissed me," Bumblebee said," why?"Smokescreen chuckled," You liked it?" Bee noticed how Smokescreen kept avoiding the question, shook his helm and concentrated on the game again.

He thought it was over, for a while, but no. As soon as he was in first place, those soft lipplates returned, caressing his audiofin. Bumblebee groaned as his concentration broke. "Stop distracting me!" he said as he tried to concentrate again.

Smokescreen's lipplates formed a grin and moved down to Bumblebee's lipplates. Bee turned his head to glare at the other when Smokescreen pressed their faceplates together. He quickly pushed his glossa in Bee's mouth, licked his glossa and moved away.

Smokescreen jumped from the couch and dashed away laughing. Bumblebee staid frozen in place, until he noticed the videogame that was still on. He got up from the couch and turned off the playing device.

"Hey sexy.."

A sultry voice said. Bumblebee turned around in surprise and almost bumped into Wheeljack. Bee was just about to say something when the wrecker beat him to it.

"Care for a game of lob-ball?"

Bumblebee closed his mouth and considered the request. "Sure, I guess," Bumblebee said. He didn't have anything better to do anyway. "Great!" Wheeljack said and promptly gave the scout a smack on his aft.

Bumblebee jumped in surprise and stared at the wrecker, who went to retrieve the lob-ball. "Heads up!"

Bumblebee caught the heavy metal ball. "So, you were paying attention," Wheeljack said amused. "Of course," Bumblebee said as he threw the lob-ball back with force," Why shouldn't I?"

Wheeljack shrugged and lobbed the ball force. Bee barely caught it and asked," Are you?" Wheeljack smirked," With you? Always."

Bumblebee, who was about to throw, stumbled and accidentally threw the ball against the wall. It left a nice dent. "I'll get it," Bee said, composing himself. He walked to the ball and picked it up.

While he was bending forwards he could feel a servo sliding over his back. He would never admit it, but he squeaked when the servo groped his behind.

"I love the sounds you're making," Wheeljack murmured, a grin on his face. Wheeljack wanted to make another bold move, which resulted in the two of them falling over and Wheeljack knocking Bumblebee in the nearest wall.

Yeah, he had not seen the giant metal lob-ball. Wheeljack quickly sprang up and walked to Bumblebee, who was still knocked out on the ground.

"Ai," he said," Let's get ya to Ratchet."

CLANG!

"You slagging uncareful, irresponsible fragger!"

Another wrench went flying by, nearly missing the helm of Wheeljack, who was fleeing the medbay. Ratchet turned his attention to his patient.

"You know you shouldn't swear so much," Bumblebee said, groaning as he onlined. "And you should know to be more careful," Ratchet said irritated.

"It was just an accident, Ratch," Bumblebee said. He smiled up at the medic when he scanned him. "I'm fine." Ratchet hummed," That's true, expect for some dents."

He stroke Bee's helm. "Can I go?" Bumblebee asked softly. "Not yet," Ratchet said and took hold of Bumblebee's chin. He slowly inched closer, shutting his optics and softly pushed their lipplates together.

Bumblebee lost himself for a moment in the sweet kiss. When realization downed upon him, his optics shot open, he had not realized he had shut them. Ratchet pulled away slowly, giving him another chaste kiss.

"Now you have my permission to leave," he said as he stepped away. Bumblebee quickly jumped of the berth and made his way to the exit of the medbay.

"Oh and Bee?" Bumblebee froze in place," Yes?"

"Don't forget to comm. me when something does happen and be careful." Bumblebee smiled," Of course." He quickly excited the medbay.

When he thought he was finally alone, he relaxed, just to freeze in his spot again. "Bumblebee," a deep voice said," I wish to talk to you, my scout."

Bumblebee turned around to Optimus Prime and nodded. He thought it was weird how Optimus called him 'his scout'. Optimus never called him his scout. Bumblebee shook his helm and followed his leader.

Said leader stopped in front of his quarters and pushed in the code. "Enter," Optimus said as he walked to his berth. The door closed behind Bumblebee as he joined the Prime, who was sitting on the berth. "Bumblebee," Optimus said softly. Bumblebee shuddered at how his name rolled over Optimus' glossa.

"Are you alright, my scout?" Bumblebee nodded," I'm fine." Optimus put his servo on Bumblebee's knee," Are you sure? I did see you leave the medbay just now."

Bumblebee tried to lean a bit away from Optimus," That was just a little accident. I'm okay, trust me." Optimus leaned in more," That's good to hear."

His optics were shut halfway as he leaned in even closer. They could feel each other's breath, slow and warm. Bumblebee's own optics shuddered close. Optimus' servo caressed his plating, slowly moving from his legs to his waist. His other servo ran over his backplates.

Optimus softly pushed Bumblebee flat on the berth and crawled on top of him. His servo's moved to knead Bumblebee's hips and waist. "I trust you," he breathed into Bumblebee's audiofin, making the scout's breath hitch.

He pulled Bumblebee in for a passionate kiss. Their glossas intertwined in a heated dance. Optimus softly pressed his frame against the scout's. They could feel the heat from each other.

Just as the Prime's servo trailed towards Bumblebee's codpiece, the alarms went off, signalling that there was a energon signal located. Optimus huffed in frustration as he climbed off the scout and off the berth.

"I'll return soon," he said and left the room. After regaining his breath, Bumblebee finally seemed to snap out of his haze. "Holy Primus," he whispered.

It was official.

Everybody had gone nuts.

Did something happen when he was on patrol or something? He surely wasn't planning on finding out. He needed to go for a drive.

Faster.

He wanted to go faster.

Bumblebee was currently speeding down a deserted road, away of the city. He wanted to be alone. But... Where could he be alone? Then he noticed the upcoming forest. With a great amount of luck the others won't find him there and it would mask his signal.

It was perfect.

He screeched to a halt and walked between the trees. He finally felt himself relax. At lone at last. Until he noticed a outstanding colour among the green, hidden behind some trees. He was going to find out what it was.

That bright spot of red.


	2. Series list info

The Everybody loves … Series

Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout - s/11054767/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout

Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee - s/11056669/1/Everybody-loves-Bumblebee

Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout &amp; Bumblebee - s/11096742/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout-and-Bumbelbee

Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen- s/11118079/1/Everybody-loves-Smokescreen

Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave- s/11120349/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave

Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave &amp; Smokescreen- s/11171590/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave-and-Smokescreen

Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron- s/11500618/1/Everybody-loves-Megatron

Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime - s/11520628/1/Everybody-loves-Optimus-Prime

Part 9: Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime-

Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can't give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.

And a little explanation why there's no Arcee in the stories:

It's supposed to be mechs only. I don't really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It's mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.

Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot 'n stuff time and getting down and dirty.

I'm actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)

But if any of you want a 'hardcore' version, let me know!

(Everybody in favour say Aye!)

Updates, yay!

Uhm..

First off:

Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD

The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.

Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.

You ask and I delivered ;)

It's great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don't know how much I will write for this series :/

Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P

There are only so many ways to kiss somebody!

**INFO ABOUT THE (MAYBE) SMUT VERSIONS!:**

Ok, so actually I'm pretty bad at writing smut XD

Also, the smut scenes will not be long, almost like the kisses, quick and non time consuming, so be warned for if they ever come.

It won't be a complete other story, same intentions and stuff only leading to smut and not only a kiss.

There won't be smut versions until my series has finished, which could be a long time.

I have lots of fanfic ideas that were born earlier than the Everybody loves Series, so I don't know how long it will take to finish the series.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
